


Miss Missing You

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always made sure his twins know the right path and decides to introduce them to the man that made him who he was - the greatest man that Harry had ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy! I don't wanna go to bed yet!"  
  
"Come on now May, Peter. It's bed time."  
  
Harry chased his twins to their bedroom and helped Peter to clamber into the top bunk, tucking them both in.  
  
"I got you a present when I last went to England, sweethearts."  
  
The children squealed in glee as Harry went over to the bag he had brought through, selecting a teddy bear and handing it to Peter, handing a similar one to May.  
  
"Have I ever told you two about Spider-Man?"  
  
"No, but the kids at school tell us about him."  
  
"Well, Daddy knew him. Do you want a bed time story about Spider-Man?"  
  
The twins nodded and clutched their Spider-Man teddies close to their chests as Harry sat down, humming a little.  
  
"So then. When I was seven years old, I went to the school you two go too and I was scared. So very scared because I didn't know anyone there at all. I was sitting there at the back of the classroom, curled up in my coat when this brunet boy came over and shoved his hand in my face. He told me his name and I took his hand, introducing myself. That boy became my best friend for a long time...."  
  
.............................  
  
 _"Peter. Peter Parker."_  
  
 _Harry looked up from his knees at the hand stretched out to him. His own shaking hand reached up and took it gently, shaking it._  
  
 _"Harry."_  
  
 _"Mind if I sit next to you, Harry?"_  
  
 _Harry shook his head and Peter dropped into the seat next to Harry._  
  
 _"So where do you live?"_  
  
 _"Osborn Mansion."_  
  
 _"Woah... Are you Harry Osborn?"_  
  
 _Harry nodded slowly._  
  
 _"Yes... You know me?"_  
  
 _"I know Oscorp."_  
  
 _Harry nodded._  
  
 _"It seems everyone knows Oscorp."_  
  
 _Peter grinned at Harry as their teacher walked in, both of the boys falling silent._


	2. Chapter 2

"That was the first time I ever met him. He was so charming, you couldn't help but love him."  
  
Harry smiled and patted his lap for May to clamber into it, holding her tightly as he looked up at Peter.  
  
"Is he why my name is Peter?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And May is named after his Aunt May, a truly amazing woman in her own right. She was an angel living in a hell... But she made the best of everything. She's the main reason Peter turned out so well. I'm proud I could have called her my Aunt."  
  
"Tell us more about Spider-Man, Daddy!"  
  
Harry grinned up at Peter and thought for a little while.  
  
\---------------  
  
 _It was Harry's tenth birthday and his Father didn't seem to care; that was nothing new. Not even the staff seemed to know. That wasn't what bothered Harry. What bothered the nearly ten-year-old was that his best friend hadn't mentioned anything about it. He had just turned to double digits; was that not an accomplishment? Harry peered at Peter as they walked down the street, crossing his arms in annoyance._  
  
 _"You not even gonna say it?"_  
  
 _"Say what?"_  
  
 _"Happy birthday?"_  
  
 _"Why would I say that?"_  
  
 _"Because it's my birthday?"_  
  
 _Harry was hurt. Peter hadn't even remembered his best friend's birthday. Did he mean that little to him?_  
  
 _"Oh damn! I forgot. Harry, I'm so sorry."_  
  
 _Harry shrugged and slumped in his jacket._  
  
 _"Doesn't matter I guess."_  
  
 _Peter opened the door to his small house and Harry slid in behind him, to let out a scream of shock when Aunt May and Uncle Ben jumped out from behind the sofa, birthday decorations up on the walls._


	3. Chapter 3

"You celebrated your birthdays with Spider-Man?"  
  
Peter's eyes were wide and Harry smiled a little.  
  
"That's right, little man. Parker was my best friend. I doubt I would be here had we not become friends. Just like how Tom and Olivia are your best friends."  
  
Harry got up with May on his hip and sat her on her bed, getting Peter from his bunk and curling up on May's bed with them both.  
  
"You said you we were lucky to go to school an hour away because, because you went to a school nine hours away."  
  
"That's right. I went to school in France. Ce qui a été un énorme gaspillage de huit ans de ma vie." {Translation: Which was a massive waste of eight years of my life.}  
  
"Because my Daddy sent me away."  
  
"Did Spidey go with you?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They couldn't afford it. I'm sure if they could, however, Spider-Man would have come with me..."  
  
\--------------  
  
 _"Peter... I'm going away. To France."_  
  
 _"France?! You can't go to France, we have plans for the summer holidays!"_  
  
 _"I don't want to go Peter! Father's saying I have to. Everything was set up without me knowing. I'm leaving tonight."_  
  
 _"Tonight? That's not enough time to say goodbye!"_  
  
 _"I'm sorry Peter..."_  
  
 _Peter pulled Harry into a rib-cracking hug, tears running down his face. Harry lost it, sobbing into Peter's shoulder, hands fisted in his friend's shirt._  
  
 _"I'm gonna miss you, Har."_  
  
 _"I promise I'll write.."_  
  
 _Harry saw the limo pulling up in front of the house and heard his Father calling him from the door._  
  
 _"Pete... I have to go."_  
  
 _"Don't forget me Har."_  
  
 _"Only if you don't forget me, Pete."_  
  
 _With one last hug, Harry went running to his Father's side before getting into the limo._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat at the table with May and Peter, sipping his hot chocolate.  
  
"And you two were just friends again?"  
  
"Of course we were. We never forgot each other over the eight years. We never got to write to each other but we were still friends. Friends that were on two paths that eventually crossed again."  
  
"Was he happy to see you?"  
  
"Of course he was; and I was happy to see him."  
  
He held Peter close to him and smiled.  
  
"What else did you do with him?"  
  
"Well, nothing much. But I did find out about him being Spider-Man."  
  
"What happened..?"  
  
"Well... You know how I told you about how two men sometimes love each other? And they have a relationship?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Well..."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 _Harry thought it was just a coincedence when Peter stood him up on their first date; the same time Spider-Man saved the children from the burning orphange. When Peter stood him up the second time; and Spider-Man saved those police officers from the shooting; Harry was sure it was chance. But when, on the third date, Peter was an hour late; after Spider-Man had been saving the city from a giant lizard attack, Harry was sure of it. Peter Benjamin Parker was Spider-Man. And Harry was determined to confront him about it. So, Harry arranged another date at the mansion. Of course, Peter was late. Harry flicked the news on and settled down to watch the live coverage of Spider-Man beating the hell out of Magneto. Harry didn't like this. He felt unnerved, found himself flinching everytime Peter got hurt. Of course, this wouldn't be easy know he knew that Peter was Spider-Man. Each time a punch landed, a shock hit, Harry found himself on the edge of his seat. He found his chest was tight and he couldn't breathe properly. Before he knew it the fight was over, spider man had won._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _The door opened and Harry's eyes flicked to the opening door. Peter was walking in; Harry's eyes noticed his black eye immediately._  
  
 _"Peter! You never texted! I was worried!"_  
  
 _"Sorry hun. Got caught up at The Bugle."_  
  
 _"What happened to your eye?!"_  
  
 _"I-I fell skateboarding. Hit my face on a lamppost."_  
  
 _"What.. You're skateboarding to work now?"_  
  
 _"No."_  
  
 _"Then what happened?"_  
  
 _"I don't think it matters, does it?"_  
  
 _"It does when my boyfriend is god damn fucking Spider-Man."_  
  
 _Harry and Peter both froze._  
  
 _"You... You know?"_  
  
 _"Yes.. Yes I do Pete and I feel fucking betrayed that you never thought to tell me."_  
  
 _"I need to go. You're not safe as long as you know."_  
  
 _"Parker sit your ass down. People want to kill me for my surname. Do you really think knowing that you run around the city in spandex is going to change that?"_  
  
 _Peter hesitated before coming back in and sitting down._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the help of one of my role plays. Credit for the idea goes to AN.

"You were with Spider-Man? Like your with Mommy?"

"Yes I was, Peter. And they were happy times. They really were."

"Why are you with Mommy now?"

"Well... You see... Sometimes Spider-Man had to go to hospital a lot. And one day... One day he didn't come out."

\------------------------

 _Harry was working late at Oscorp, choosing to neglect the fact that Peter was once again out as Spider-Man beating the hell out of the bad guys. His blinds were down and the tele off as he curled on the couch, flicking through paper work._ _His eyes slipped across the room to the phone, it's shrill ring breaking his concentration and the heavy silence that had filled the room. His stomach twisted. There was only one reason THAT phone would ring. Bruce. His breathing seemed to stop as he s tared at the vibrating phone. It cut out, ringing again quickly. He stood and made his way to the phone, answering it and holding it to his ear and staying silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat._  
  
 _"Banner! What an unexpected surprise! How did the fight go?"_  
  
 _And it was unexpected. A surprise? Only time would tell._

_ "I... Harry, there was an explosion.  Peter was right in its line. He managed to pull back the civilians before they could be injured, but...  He's in the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical wing. Critical condition. He was hit by an awful lot of shrapnel and burnt. He had to be revived by defibrillator units."  _

_Harry slowly sat down, closing his eyes and saying nothing for what seemed like for ever. He was forcing his calm façade up. His voice cracked ever so slightly when he spoke, a mistake he fixed quickly._  
  
 _"S.H.I.E.L.D? Medical wing? I'll be there shortly. Thank you for letting me know."_  
  
 _And he hung up. He was breathing hard. Staring at himself in the mirror and forcing the panic from his eyes and making sure he showed no signs of distress as he made his way down to his car._

...  
  
 _Harry strode into the medical bay, looking around. The only sign of his panic was the slight trembling his stance had._  
  
 _"Banner? Is he... A- alive? "_

_Bruce was pacing, wringing his hands, stopping when he saw Harry. He gave a curt nod to the boy, a nod because smiles wouldn't be appropiate for the situation. He sighed slowly and ran a hand through his hair._

_ "He's... Yes, he's alive, and in surgery. Honestly, the next ten minutes will dictate whether or not he stays that way."  _

_ The words hit Harry like a punch to the face.  He fiddled with the tassels on his scarf, going to sit down before standing up. The color had drained from his face as he leant hit forehead on the cool wall, breathing harshly and trying not to let his anger take control. The last thing anyone needed was for him to lose control and to have the goblin to deal with.  
_

_ "What happened? Did **Stark** cause the explosion? If he did, he's pushed his luck way too far."  _

_Harry didn't trust Stark. Stark knew Harry hated Peter being in the Avengers; not to mention that he and Stark were enemies in the stock market. He tended to get Peter to do things that he knew would wind Harry up._

_"No."_

_Bruce's answer was fast, sharp._

_"No. Tony was a couple of blocks away when it happened; he's the one that got Peter out. Someone had planted a bomb. We're not sure what triggered it, but... Something did. We're working on figuring out what did."_

_Peter was too young. Bruce had never liked seeing them die young. He didn't like dealing with loved ones either; nothing he said could ever help them and he knew that well enough.  
_

_"Harry, Peter is going to have some scarring **when** he wakes up. It's only fair you know before you see it."_

_"Scarring? How badly? Is it going to affect his daily life? Oh God, why did he not let me REPLACE THE SUIT?"_

_ He punched the wall with the side of his fist before merely crumpling to the floor, silent tears streaming down his face as he hid them from anyone and everyone present. Only Peter was allowed to see him cry.  _

_ "I-I should have insisted... I should have forced him... Oh god why didn't I try? He wouldn't be like this right now... I have to see him.. I have to tell him I love him..."  _

_That was when the door opened and Harry spun around to stare at the Doctor standing there, wringing his hands.  
_

_"We did everything we could..."_

_Harry collapsed. Peter was... Gone? His breathing increased, as did the tears, as he started breaking down, mind processing the information. His Peter Benjamin Parker, his dorky camera whore, was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? One final chapter?


	6. Chapter Six

"Daddy.. I'm tired."

"Bed time."

Harry lead his children back to their room and tucked them in again. It wasn't long before their eyes were closed and they were off in Neverland. He sighed and headed back to his own room, curling up on the bed. He ran through his phone contacts and hit the all too familiar number. He waited until it went to voicemail before starting to speak. 

"Hey Pete. How you doing? What's it been since we last spoke? Four years? I'm sorry I've been busy. Pierre and I adopted kids. Twins. A boy and a girl. Peter and May. Named after the two most amazing people in my life. I just told them about you, actually, you and Spider-Man. They were in awe. You remember Pierre right? The guy I was doing business with and you caught him flirting with me and I had to grovel for the whole week to cheer you up?

You know... I miss you. It's not the same without you. Everything seems so dark. Even the villains seem to miss you. I mean, fucking hell, Doctor Doom rarely shows his face. Iron Man isn't really a welcome change from you. Especially because he'd rather blow everything up rather than work with the cops. The city misses you. 

Natasha and Clint blame themselves, you know. They convinced you to join the Avengers. And now you're... Now you're off on your own adventure. Still kinda pissed you didn't take me, you know. I had plans for us. Big plans. 

I was gonna propose to you, you fucking dweeb. I had the ring and everything. It's a dark pale blue color with just a simple gem with the Oscorp and Spider-Man logos conjoined, carved behind the stone in the red on your uniform. You would have loved it.

I'm gonna have to go. I promise I'll call you again soon. Not in four years like this time. I tend to make a habit of that, don't I? Eight years, four years... I'll check in in two years time how's that? But no. I miss you, you dorky camera whore."


End file.
